


I love them

by LilRedFox



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, ramble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRedFox/pseuds/LilRedFox





	I love them

Your name tastes like lilac and coffee. When I think of you I can't help but imagine blue and green becoming one. My feelings for you cause me physical pain. Nothing and everything makes sense when you're by my side. You make me more curious than I've ever been. Being the child of wonder that you are. With you my mind fills with paradoxes. I am so scared to hold your hand and yet nothing makes me feel safer. My heart jumps up and down like a toddler because of you some days. Others it sits quietly. Your smile is a scream demanding me to study your face. I never look at you when I talk, that way I never miss a single word.This you know but I feel the need to reiterate. I daydream near constantly, and whenever I look at the speaker they soon turn into adventures.With that said. I love you with all my soul. Te amo, cariño.


End file.
